Switch (prologue)
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Bersama-sama, kami adalah tokoh utama yang sempurna [Sakata Gintoki] / Takafem!Gin / AU / first of SWITCH


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Switch (prologue) © takanashi misaki

.

 **Warning** : This is such a retjeh fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there. You've been warned :9

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending**

.

If I match myself to the capricious rhythm, and bump up my femininity with a 'one, two, step',

Apparently even the nonchalant asexual boys will let themselves be loved by me

— _Hatsune Miku & GUMI (utaite cover by Chagepoyo & KYS), Nou Shou Shakuretsu Gaaru  
_

* * *

"Biar kutegaskan sekali lagi, ya, Shinsuke- _sama_ itu bukan punyamu!"

Ginko mengernyitkan alis, menatap gadis yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu. Kijima Matako, kalau dia tidak salah ingat, wakil ketua klub memanah walau masih kelas satu, yang sering digosipkan membuang puluhan cowok yang mengincarnya demi teman sekelas Ginko di kelas 2-E, Takasugi Shinsuke.

 _Apa urusannya cabe-cabean ini memojokkan kakak kelasnya cuma buat menggertak_.

Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya—dan sebetulnya, dia setengah berharap bukan yang terakhir kalinya seorang cewek antah-berantah mendadak memepetnya dengan pokok bahasan yang sama; _Takasugi Shinsuke bukan siapa-siapanya Sakata Ginko_. Kalau mengutip nasihat sadis Okita bersaudara, Ginko seharusnya sudah menembak Takasugi sedari dulu, mumpung cowok itu juga belum punya pacar.

Tapi masalahnya, walau tidak punya pacar, Takasugi terlalu sulit diajak bicara masalah cinta.

(Bahkan bukan satu-dua mulut yang kasak-kusuk menyebarkan opini bahwa Takasugi Shinsuke itu; _gay_ , aseksual, _C-Boy_ kelas berat, atau lemah syahwat)

Ginko mendengus.

"Hah? Memang kok. Terus apa urusanmu?"

Bola mata Matako yang berwarna biru membulat. "Apa urusanku? Begini, ya, _senpai_ , kalau memang _senpai_ bukan siapa-siapanya Shinsuke- _sama_ , jangan nempel mulu dengannya kayak cabe kegatelan, dong! Nggak lihat apa ekspresinya Shinsuke- _sama_ keganggu gitu?!"

 _Klub olahraga memang hebat; selalu ingat untuk menuakan yang lebih tua walau sedang mencak-mencak_.

"Yang kamu bilang 'ekspresi keganggu', tuh, memang muka _default_ nya Takasugi, tahu."

"Jangan ngeles, deh, _senpai_ cabe! Padahal sendirinya suka ngikik nggak jelas kalau jalan bareng Shinsuke- _sama_!"

"Eh, yang waktu _white day_ kemarin ngekorin Takasugi terus sampai dia harus nanya 'kamu lagi ngapain, ya' Cuma gara-gara ngarep dapet cokelat balasan, siapa, ya?"

Wajah Matako memerah dan ia kini berkacak pinggang, menukas dengan berapi-api, "Oh? Iri, ya, karena akhirnya bahkan Ginko- _senpai_ enggak dapat balasan?"

"Yang Cuma dikasih permen sebiji gara-gara Takasugi kebelet terus biar kamu cepet minggat nggak usah sok girang, deh."

"Permen yang diambil langsung dari kantong Shinsuke- _sama_ itu berharga, tahu! Ngiri bilang aja, deh!"

"Itu permen kembalian dari minimarket, cabe goblok."

 _(Sebetulnya sih memang iri. Takasugi mana ingat kalau_ white day _itu mestinya ngasih balasan, walau_ giri-choco _sekalipun)_

"Pokoknya!" Matako memaksa berdeham. _PLAK!_ Telapak tangannya membentur tembok, tepat sejajar dengan bahu Ginko. Dari jauh, gadis yang memepet gadis lain yang enam senti lebih tinggi seperti ini pasti terlihat aneh, tapi sepertinya Matako memilih tempat sepi ini juga karena dia sudah mengantisipasi gosip yang pasti akan membuatnya malu seperti itu.

"Aku mau Ginko- _senpai_ jaga jarak dari Shinsuke- _sama_ ," pungkasnya.

 _Eh, anak ini balikin lagi ke awal_ —Ginko sudah hendak membuka mulutnya saat mendadak suara rendah memanggil namanya;

"Ginko."

Baik Ginko maupun Matako kontan menoleh, suara itu terlalu familier bahkan di telinga Matako yang jarang mendengarnya.

Dan mereka berdua bertemu pandang dengan Takasugi yang membawa dua tas, santai berdiri tiga meter jauhnya dari mereka berdua. Satu tas dihiasi gantungan stroberi berwarna pink cerah. Ia mengantongi tangan kirinya, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli—atau tahu—kenapa persisnya dua orang gadis itu sedang asyik pojok-pojokan di belakang gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga.

Takasugi menatap Ginko dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Pulang, yuk."

* * *

"Terus, ya, dia langsung diam gitu! Mukanya pucat, duh, harusnya kamu tadi lihat, Souko- _chan_!" Ginko tertawa, berguling di ranjang _king size_ Souko. Sementara lawan bicaranya masih asyik menggigit _senbei_ pedas, kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam _controller_ PS4.

"Hmm… Terus _nee-sama_ langsung pulang bareng Takasugi- _senpai_?" tanyanya datar, dengan mata masih terpancang pada layar.

"Iya, lah! Duh, kalau ingat ekspresinya tuh cabe, rasanya aku jadi pengin motret dia tadi!"

"Ginko- _san_ jahat, deh," sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus, Yamazaki Shisako tersenyum kecut. "Souko- _san_ juga, kan kita berdua sama-sama tahu Kijima- _san_ itu aslinya baik," lanjutnya.

Souko mendengus. "Terserah, deh. Tapi yang jelas aku nggak akan dukung dia pedekate sama Takasugi- _senpai_."

"Oh! Kamu dukung aku, kan, Souko- _chan_?" mata Ginko berkilat menatap Souko.

"Eeh~ Gimana, yaa~ Takasugi- _senpai_ memang cakep, sih~" Souko menyeringai, melirik Ginko. "Aku yakin Takasugi- _senpai_ yang bloon masalah cinta perlu bimbingan lebih."

"Wah! Kita saingan, gitu?"

" _Nee-sama,_ aku cuma _copy-paste_ pendapatnya Shicchan, lho."

"Apa—bukan! Eh, maksudku iya, aku memang bilang kalau Takasugi- _senpai_ itu cakep, tapi aku nggak bilang dia—eh, bloon cinta dan butuh bimbingan!" wajah Shisako kontan memerah, dengan panik ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Ginko dan Souko berpandangan; _game_ dan senbei sedetik terlupakan—

—sebelum keduanya mendadak meledak tertawa.

"Ahaha! Duh, aku nggak nyangka aku beneran dapat saingan!"

" _Nee-sama_ , hati-hati, lho! Shicchan itu imut, minggu lalu saja dia ditembak teman sekelasnya _nii-san_!"

"Shisako memang imut, kan. Terus, diterima, nggak?"

"Nggak, lah! Langsung ditolak ditempat, coba. Malu-malu gitu!"

"Serius?! Jangan-jangan karena dia memang ada hati gitu sama Takasugi? Wah, gawat, gawat!"

"Bukan! Aduh, Ginko- _san_ , bukan gitu—" perkataan Shisako terpotong saat mendadak Ginko meletakkan tangannya di atas payudara Shisako.

"APA—"

"Aku menang!" seru Ginko, menyeringai lebar.

Shisako, dengan wajah merah padam dan kedua tangan kini menyilang protektif di atas dadanya, menatap Ginko dengan ekspresi tidak terima yang bercampur penasaran. "…apa maksudnya itu tadi?!" tanyanya lirih, dengan nada menuduh.

Ginko Cuma senyum-senyum. "Punya Shisako kecil, ya. Kalau mau menarik perhatiannya Takasugi, coba pakai sumpelan, deh!"

"Eh? Apa? Su—sum—sumpelan, gimana?!"

"Eeh?! Serius? Jadi Takasugi- _senpai_ bukannya nggak napsu sama gituan, ya?"

"Iya, lah. Aku pernah nggak sengaja nemu buku pornonya dia, lho. Isinya semua cewek seduktif berdada besar! Berarti itu tipenya dia, kan?"

"Ih, nggak nyangka, ya, hihihi. Padahal waktu berduaan sama Gori- _sensei_ mukanya tetep datar, lho!"

"Jangan bahas ituuu!" panik, Shisako menutup telinganya, sedang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Wah? Shisako- _chan_ nggak terima, nih, pangeran berkuda putihnya ternyata mesum!"

"Iya, duh, _nee-sama_ , jangan kotori impiannya gitu, ah."

"Sok alim! Kamunya senyam-senyum gaje gitu, lho!"

"Terus, _nee-sama_ sendiri gimana?"

Senyum Ginko membeku. "Eh, apanya?"

"Cewek seduktif berdada besar… nggak mungkin yang umum gitu, kan? Pasti ada lagi spesifikasinya."

"Tung—Souko- _san_!"

"Shicchan diem dulu, deh," Souko menjejalkan sekeping _senbei_ ke mulut Shisako sebelum menoleh ke Ginko sekali lagi, " _Nee-sama_ akhir-akhir ini suka merawat kuku, mulai belajar mengolah berbagai macam jenis ikan mentah, terus yang paling baru ini _hunting_ rok mini. Dalam rangka apa, nih?"

Kali ini wajah Ginko yang merebak oleh warna merah.

"Wah? Wah?" mata Souko berkilat-kilat, mencondongkan badannya. "Shicchan, kayaknya _nee-sama_ yang sudah terlalu kuat buatmu ini masih akan bertambah kuat, lho."

"Bukan gitu!" kali ini giliran Ginko yang memekik—yang justru membuat seringai Souko makin lebar. "Duh, dibilangin bukan gitu, Souko- _chan_!" panik, Ginko melempar bantal ke muka Souko, yang ditepis olehnya sambil terbahak.

"Apanya yang bukan gitu, Sakata- _chan_?" suara bariton mendadak membekukan tawa Souko—dan saat Ginko menoleh, sosok lelaki tinggi langsing berponi V dengan warna rambut senada dengan Souko masuk dalam jarak pandanganya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tangan kirinya mengacungkan bantal yang tadi ditepis sembarang arah oleh Souko.

" _Nii-san_ sudah pulang? Mau masak apa hari ini?" mendadak suara Souko seolah dibuat-buat menjadi lebih manis, dengan ekspresi wajah ceria yang berkebalikan dengan beberapa menit lalu saat di kamarnya hanya ada Ginko dan Shisako.

"Iya, tadi rumah lengang kecuali kamarmu, jadi aku langsung kesini. Sori, nih, kayaknya aku ganggu, ya?" Okita Mitsuru mengacak rambut Souko dengan sayang, sementara gadis itu menggelayut manja di lengan kakaknya.

"Enggak, kok! Shicchan sama _nee-sama_ toh udah mau pulang, ya, kan?" dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, Souko menoleh pada Ginko dan Shisako—yang dengan tanggap sudah menggenggam tas masing-masing.

"Eh? Sayang banget, padahal kupikir akhirnya kita bisa makan malam bareng," Mitsuru menurunkan plastik belanjaannya. "Aku kan juga mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama temannya Sou- _chan_."

"Ah, maaf banget, Mitsuru- _san_ , tapi Kasuka- _nee_ tadi kirim _e-mail_ suruh pulang cepat, gitu. Saya kalau main sama Souko- _chan_ suka nggak kenal waktu, sih… tapi Shisako- _chan_ katanya tadi mau datang buat belajar bareng!" Ginko mendorong punggung Shisako yang menatapnya dengan kaget dan panik dengan manis.

"Oh, gitu? Kalau gitu pulangnya hati-hati, ya, Sakata- _chan_. Maaf nih, aku nggak bisa antar," sesal Mitsuru, dengan Souko masih lengket dengannya.

"Hati-hati, ya, _nee-sama_ ," imbuh Souko ceria, tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan Shisako yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku paastiii akan belajar bareng Shicchan."

* * *

Takasugi tertawa terbahak saat mendengarnya.

"Sialan, jangan ketawa! Souko- _chan_ beneran nakutin kalo udah nyangkut Mitsuru- _san_ , tahu," Ginko cemberut, berjongkok di belakang Takasugi. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili, bete karena Takasugi justru tertawa tanpa ampun. Kadang-kadang dia lupa kalau Takasugi bisa sesadis Okita bersaudara.

"Ya, habis, aku benar-benar bisa bayangin ekspresi manismu waktu kabur," masih terkekeh, Takasugi mengelap keringatnya—mau tak mau mata Ginko terpancang pada otot leher yang mengilat karena basah itu.

"Hari ini banyak pesanan, ya," komentar Ginko, mengangsurkan sebotol air dingin.

Takasugi, kini duduk berselonjor kaki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela, mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil botol air dengan malas-malasan, dan bukannya langsung membukanya, ia meletakkannya di dekat kakinya.

"Begitulah."

"Aku ikut senang."

Takasugi tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kamu bantu Otose- _san_ tadi, kan, bukannya kabur," sahutnya, menyentil dahi Ginko.

"Uh, aku bantu, tahu! Makanya aku bisa main ke rumah Souko- _chan_ , kan?"

"Untung kami tidak mempekerjakanmu, bisa rugi kalau tukang antarnya malah hobi mampir saat kerja."

"Toh hari ini nggak sesibuk rumahmu," Ginko balas mencubit pipi Takasugi, menyeringai senang saat jarinya ditepis dengan kesal. Sejak dulu Takasugi paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Ginko, padahal sampai kelas 2 SMP Ginko selalu belasan senti lebih tinggi dari Takasugi. Kini selisih tinggi mereka menyempit hingga berjarak sepuluh millimeter, namun Takasugi benar-benar akan emosi bila ada yang menyinggung tinggi badannya—terutama bila itu Ginko.

"Berisik, ah. Kerjakan peermu sana," tukas Takasugi, bangkit dan menjauh dari kusen, memunggungi Ginko. "Atau mandi dulu, sana. Cewek kok bau."

"Berisik! Coba cium ketekmu sendiri, sana! Keringatan gitu nggak nyadar diri banget, sih!"

"Mana? Wangi surga gini."

"Hiiih," Ginko bergidik sungguhan. Seseksi apapun punggung Takasugi yang licin oleh keringat, hidung mana bisa bohong. Apalagi saat Takasugi mengatakan kalimat _receh_ begitu—siapa yang nggak bereaksi jijik. Melihat reaksinya, Takasugi hanya tertawa. "Ketawa lagi! Udah bikin bau kamar cewek nggak ngerasa berdosa banget, sialan."

"Mana mungkin kecium sampai situ."

 _Mungkin, dong, sialan_.

"Eh, nggak percaya? Buktiin sendiri sini."

"Nanti, simpan dulu beha-mu tuh."

Ginko kontan memutar kepalanya, mengecek lemari dan tumpukan bajunya yang belum diseterika. Tidak ada dalaman yang menjuntai (syukurlah), tapi tetap saja wajahnya merah padam karena jengkel. "Oh? Ngode mau lihat, nih?" tantangnya.

Giliran telinga Takasugi yang memerah—bahunya tersentak tapi ia tidak menoleh. "Jangan bodoh, apa untungnya lihat dalamanmu. Paling penuh stroberi atau wangi cokelat, kan? Nggak napsu, deh."

Ginko melempar bantal ke kepala Takasugi. "Bilangnya sambil hadap sini, coba! Dasar Takasugi mesum!"

Sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, Takasugi menoleh—dengan seringaian kejam menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meremat bantal Ginko keras-keras, menggoyangkannya ke arah jendela. " _Good luck_ berusaha tidur malam ini."

"EH—BALIKIN BANTALKU!" pekik Ginko panik; dia asal ambil bantal, mana sadar kalau bantal yang digenggam Takasugi sekarang adalah bantal stroberi favoritnya.

"Ambil sini, kalau bisa."

"Ih—siapa yang mau dekat-dekat orang keringatan gitu?! Balikin sini!"

Seringaian Takasugi malah semakin lebar. "Gitu? Aku segitunya bau keringat, ya? Makan nih keringat," ujarnya, mendekap bantal itu erat.

"KAMPRET—TAKASUGI MESUM! JIJIK BANGET SIH!"

"Lho, aku nggak melarangmu ngambil dengan paksa, lho," kekeh Takasugi, tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ginko hanya bisa menatap bantal itu dengan nanar—untungnya besok libur, jadi dia akan punya waktu lebih untuk mencuci bantal favoritnya itu.

"Balikin, nggak," jengkel, Ginko mengambil ancang-ancang melompat dari balkonnya menuju jendela Takasugi—masa bodoh kalau jatuh, ketinggian lantai dua mana bisa membunuhnya.

"Ah, emosian amat, sih. Mau dapet, ya," ejek Takasugi, malas-malasan melempar bantal itu; telak mengenai wajah Ginko yang memekik saat terpukul jatuh ke belakang.

"BENERAN BAU!" jerit Ginko, menepuk-nepuk bantalnya—yang untungnya tidak basah, tapi tetap saja ada bau _Takasugi_ yang tertinggal disitu. Ginko bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas—

"Oi, jangan nangis juga, dong."

Ginko mendongak dengan kaget. "Hah? Siapa yang mau nangis—"

Tapi kata-katanya mendadak hilang saat ia bertemu pandang dengan wajah Takasugi yang terlihat agak kacau; sekilas, ia melihat wajah yang biasanya datar dan cemberut melulu itu memasang ekspresi panik, namun sedetik setelah Ginko menatapnya ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Beneran mau dapet, nih."

"Berisik!" tukas Ginko, menjulurkan lidah. "Ah, Takasugi- _kun_ udah menodai bantalku gini, nih. Nanti malam aku tidurnya gimana, dong? Kalau sampai kurang tidur, kulit Ginko- _chan_ bisa rusak, nih…" ia mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Takasugi.

"Hoek, rapuh banget ya kulitnya cewek tuh," timpal Takasugi ketus.

"Aah, gimana, nih? Masa iya Ginko- _chan_ harus begadang semalam suntuk, dikasih apa ya biar bisa tidur…"

"Merem doang apa susahnya, sih."

"Gimana, nih, Ichigo- _chan_? Eh? Apa? Eskrim? Malam-malam gini cewek keluar beli eskrim ke minimarket yang jauh, kan, bahaya, ya, hmm, gimana dong…"

Kini giliran Takasugi yang bergidik. "Oke, oke, hentikan nada bicara cewekmu itu!"

"Kok, gitu? Aku, kan, memang cewek! Ya, kan, Ichigo- _chan_?" Ginko tersenyum licik, menatap Takasugi yang kini menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal.

"Tunggu aku mandi dulu, nanti kubelikan—"

"Haagen-jazz."

"Oi, dengerin dulu—"

"Lima."

"Hah? Nanti kamu kena flu—"

"Sama parfait cokelat di café Shimura besok sore."

Takasugi kelihatan sudah akan melempar sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menarik napas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Lama banget, sialan," Ginko mengayunkan kakinya, menatap Takasugi yang baru keluar dari rumahnya dengan jengkel. Kotak berisi _ichigo daifuku_ yang dipegangnya kini tinggal berisi dua butir.

"Oi, malam-malam makan makanan manis gitu nanti gendut, lho."

"Mana mungkin, kamu meremehkan kemampuan metabolisme cucu pemilik _wagashiya_ , ck," Ginko mengulum sebutir _ichigo daifuku_ lagi sebelum mengangsurkan yang terakhir pada Takasugi. "Aaa~"

Dengan jengkel, Takasugi merebut _ichigo daifuku_ itu dari tangan Ginko dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ginko menyeringai senang saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak agak kesusahan menelan _ichigo daifuku_ walau sudah dikunyah beberapa kali—pasti baginya, _ichigo daifuku_ terlalu lengket, penuh, dan manis. Ginko usil hendak mencubit pipi Takasugi yang menggembung, namun jarinya keburu ditepis.

"Lumayan kan buat menghilangkan bau _sake_?"

"Ah—masih kecium, kah?" ragu-ragu, Takasugi mengendus lengannya.

"Ternyata beneran minum dulu tadi? Pantas lama," Ginko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hampir mengira kalau Takasugi- _kun_ luluran dulu, lho."

"Sialan!"

"Aah, mandi lama jadi percuma, dong, kalau masih bau _sake_. Mandinya bersih, nggak, sih?"

"Terserah, ah. Jadi beli eskrim, nggak?"

"Jadi, dong!" Ginko melompat riang dari pagar tempatnya duduk, mendarat mulus di samping Takasugi.

"Jadi cewek jangan banyak ulah kenapa."

"Habis makan makanan manis harus banyak gerak, dong, biar enggak tertumpuk di perut. Takasugi- _kun_ mau jalan bareng cewek babi?"

"Ugh. Habis makan bisa langsung gerak, ya. Padahal i _chigo daifuku_ bikin mual."

" _Ichigo daifuku_ itu manisan paling enak! Minta maaf sama seluruh _ichigo daifuku_ buatan semua _wagashiya_ di Jepang!"

"Bawel banget, sih."

"Aah, kalau gitu Haagen-jazz-nya jadi sepuluh _cup_ , ya."

"Sudah kubilang, nanti kamu kena flu."

"Wah, Takasugi- _kun_ mencemaskanku? Ciee, mau berlagak kayak pacar, ya."

"Salah?"

Ginko yang berjarak dua langkah di depan Takasugi terhenti. Ia menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget—tapi Takasugi yang berada di belakangnya tetap memasang wajah cuek, santai berjalan melewati Ginko. Wajah Ginko terasa memanas—

 _Ah, gini doang kenapa kegeeran, sih_.

"Oi, Ginko, ini udah masuk jalan raya, jangan bengong gitu."

"Ap—kan kamu yang bikin hilang fokus, sialan!"

"Hah?"

"Pantesan kamu populer, ya. Sekalinya ngomong bikin orang baper gitu, sih."

"Hah? Aku ngomong apaan emang?"

"Duh!" Ginko menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Apanya yang berlagak pacar, sih, enggak peka gini," gerutunya.

"Ya ajarin dong biar peka."

"Kamu ngomong gitu tuh pengakuan banget kalo enggak bisa peka!"

"Kamu habis dikasih apa, sih, di rumahnya Okita?" Takasugi akhirnya menoleh, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Galak banget, gila."

"Habis nyium keringatmu, sih."

Takasugi menggaruk kepalanya. "Kepikiran soal Kijima, ya?"

Ginko membeku.

Dan mungkin karena tidak segera mendapat jawaban, Takasugi akhirnya menoleh.

"Beneran, nih?"

Ginko menarik napas, lalu berjalan cepat melewati Takasugi. "Enaknya, jadi senior _famous_. Adik kelas pasti banyak yang ngantri, kan? Abis senior, digosipin sama _sensei_ bahenol, sekarang adik kelas juga. Kenapa nggak sekalian bikin _harem_ lokal?"

"Apaan."

Walau mendengar nada keberatan dalam sangkalan Takasugi, Ginko tetap tidak mau menoleh.

Memangnya salahnya? Kijima Matako bukan satu-satunya adik kelas yang menggertaknya sebulan terakhir. Sebelumnya malah lebih parah—beberapa gadis sekaligus mengepungnya, membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas. Ketika ia masih kelas satu, beberapa senior yang tergila-gila pada Takasugi bahkan sampai membentuk _fanclub_ sendiri—dan bukan sekali dua kali mejanya dicoret-coret atau barang-barang dalam lokernya raib dalam semalam karena ia menolak keras menyuplai foto untuk asupan harian para anggota _fanclub_. Bahkan, pernah sekali, ia digertak oleh senior _cowok_ kelas tiga yang mengaku-aku pengikut setia Takasugi.

Siapa yang nggak muak.

[ _'Kenapa kamu nggak pacaran aja, sih, sama siapa gitu, biar kelakuan cewek-cewek juga mereda.'_ ]

[ _'Mitsuru mah gampang, ya, ngomongnya.'_ ]

[ _'Sakata-_ chan _sampai kasihan gitu, lho.'_ ]

[ _'Hmm… ada, sih, cewek yang kusukai.'_ ]

[ _'Oh? Kenapa enggak langsung ditembak?'_ ]

Kalau teringat percakapan Takasugi dan Mitsuru yang sempat tanpa sengaja dicuri dengar olehnya beberapa bulan lalu saat _hanami_ , Ginko jadi semakin jengkel. Separuh karena Takasugi tidak pernah membahas soal 'cewek yang disukainya' itu dan separuh karena—

Karena apa?

Kecewa? Cemburu?

Karena itu, saat dia yakin Takasugi tengah sibuk mengantarkan pesanan berkotak-kotak _sake_ , Ginko nekad membobol kamar Takasugi yang berada tepat di hadapan balkon kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membongkar kamar yang sangat hemat furnitur itu, berharap menemukan—apalah, sesuatu, pokoknya apapun yang bisa membantunya _tahu_ tentang gadis yang disukai oleh Takasugi. Dan di bawah kotak kardus berisi buku pelajaran lama itulah, dia menemukan setumpuk buku porno.

Mulanya tentu saja Ginko kaget—dia juga mengira Takasugi benar-benar tidak tertarik masalah percintaan dan _cewek_ , mengingat dia selalu menanggapi perempuan model apapun yang mendekatinya dengan dingin. Tapi beberapa eksemplar majalah porno bertemakan satu wanita; berdada besar, seduktif, dan berambut ikal terang itu membuyarkan _image_ Takasugi di kepala ratusan _fans_ nya.

Sakata Ginko bukan siapa-siapanya Takasugi Shinsuke. Kebetulan saja rumah mereka bersebelahan. Kebetulan saja mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil. Kebetulan saja hingga SMA mereka selalu satu sekolah. Kebetulan saja mereka hampir selalu jalan berdua bahkan hanya untuk ke minimarket sekalipun, sehingga berbaagi bentuk kebetulan lain, misalnya bagaimana Ginko tahu Takasugi paling menyukai ikan yang disajikan segar dengan secangkir kecil _sake_ , perlahan menyusul satu per satu. Dan kebetulan juga Takasugi akrab dengan Ginko—bahkan cukup akrab untuk dicemburui _fans_ Takasugi yang terdiri dari berbagai lapisan kalangan—bahkan gender.

Tapi di atas semua kebetulan itu, bukan bohong bila Ginko sudah cukup lama menyimpan—bukan, bila di depan Takasugi, biasanya ia akan menunjukkannya—perasaan sayang lebih dari sekedar teman akrab sejak kecil. Dia, kan, juga gadis remaja. Walau ia tahu tidak mungkin mengharapkan balasan dari Takasugi yang terkadang kelewat _cool_ hingga mendekit kebodohan apatis, Ginko tetap rutin memberikan berbagai kado pada berbagai _event_ , tetap setia menjadi teman curhat (atau menjadi pihak yang mencurhati) Takasugi, tetap selalu kemana-mana berdua dengan Takasugi.

Makanya, saat pertama kali menemukan majalah porno itu tentu saja Ginko merasa _shock_ —walau sebetulnya, saat majalah yang disampul hitam polos itu masuk ke jarak pandangnya reaksi pertama Ginko justru _tertawa_ , mau tidak mau ada sekelumit perasaan _tidak suka_ yang merebak ganas dalam dada Ginko begitu ia perlahan membuka lembar demi lembar majalah mesum itu.

Berdada ranum, berambut ikal pendek, kesemuanya berwarna gradasi terang yang mendekati pucat, berkulit putih, dengan tubuh langsing semampai dan dibalut dengan seutas senyum seduktif. Belum lagi detail kefeminiman lain; kuku yang bersih dan rapi, sepasang paha yang hanya tertutup sehelai rok mini atau rok panjang dengan belahan tinggi, juga warna-warna baju dan aksesoris pastel pucat yang membungkus sesosok gadis dengan senyum menggoda yang terlihat aktif serta percaya diri.

Ginko baru tahu selera Takasugi begitu _menantang_ , padahal ekspresi monoton wajahnya sama sekali tidak tergelitik saat guru olahraga mereka yang bertubuh seksi, tinggi dengan rambut pirang—hampir mencakup semua kriteria _cewek favorit_ Takasugi digosipkan berduaan dengannya di dalam gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga lama.

[ _'Kami kekunci'_ ]

[ _'Klise'_ ]

[ _'Terserah kalau nggak percaya'_ ]

[ _'Dan kalian berdua nggak bawa hape, beuh, sekalian aja ceritanya mau keluar malah jatuh tindih-tindihan'_ ]

[ _'Bodo ah'_ ]

[ _'Garing ah! Apaan, cowok juga kena mens, toh'_ ]

[ _'Iya, kalau mimpinya enak. Mau lihat?'_ ]

[ _'Asli jorok banget. Jauh-jauh'_ ]

"Ginko, sini."

"Apaan."

"Guk-guk-guk. Ayo lari-lari. Masa harus lengkap gitu?"

Kesal, Ginko melangkah lebar-lebar menuju Takasugi, dan sebelum cowok itu sempat bereaksi, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menggetok kepala Takasugi sekuat tenaga. "Aku bukan anjing, kampret."

"Lho, tapi toh kamunya datang, kok."

"Bangsat."

"Bangsat gini kamu tetap nerima aja, toh. Buruan ambil eskrimnya, aku belum bikin peernya Sakamoto- _sensei_."

Ginko menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dengan cepat mengambil lima, enam _cup_ dari kulkas minimarket. Ketika jari kelingkingnya memaksa menyentuh _cup_ ketujuh, dua buah _cup_ menggelincir dari tangan kirinya. Takasugi mendecakkan lidah, tangannya ikut turun meraup lima buah _cup_ sekali tangkup.

"Rakus banget, asli," Takasugi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan mendahului Ginko ke kasir.

"Takasugi- _kun_ nggak beli apa-apa?" dengan riang Ginko menerima plastik yang menggelembung penuh dengan eskrim.

Takasugi mengangkat bahu, mengacungkan dompetnya. "Berkat siapa, coba."

Ginko memanyunkan bibir, membuka sebuah _cup_ dan dengan hati-hati memutar tutupnya membuka sebelum menusukkan sendok kayu tipis ke bongkahan lembut eskrim. Begitu tutup kertasnya terbuka, ia menyodorkannya ke wajah Takasugi yang refleks menyentak ke belakang.

"Bagiannya Takasugi- _kun_ ," ucapnya riang.

"Makasih," dengan sarkas, Takasugi menangkap pergelangan tangan Ginko dan menjilat sisa eskrim yang menempel di tutup kertas itu, lalu alih-alih menelannya, pemuda itu justru meludahkannya.

"A—apa-apaan yang barusan itu?!"

"Manis banget, kecampur dingin jadi nggak jelas gitu. Enakan minum _sake_ hangat," Takasugi menukas, menjilat bibirnya.

"Bukan yang itu—!" Ginko terenyak saat menyadari dia bahkan tidak sempat merasa keberatan Takasugi membuang salah satu eskrim favoritnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak elegan. Ia hampir-hampir tidak berani melepaskan matanya dari wajah Takasugi yang kelihatan heran, takut kalau ia salah mengerling pergelangan tangannya yang masih erat digenggam oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, karena ia justru membuka mulutnya, hanya saja sebelum Ginko tahu untuk apa kedua belah bibir itu terpisah, sebuah siulan mengoyak _momen_ itu.

"Wih, berantem, nih!"

"Kakak seksi, kalau cowoknya galak mending main sama kita!"

"Sini aku jilatin tangannya!"

Disusul derai tawa ditambah beberapa siulan.

Mendecakkan lidah, Takasugi langsung menyambar plastik eskrim Ginko. Tanpa menghiraukan protes tertahan gadis itu, Takasugi dengan cepat menarik tangan Ginko, membuatnya tersentak dan buru-buru mengikuti langkah Takasugi yang lebar. Baru setelah akhirnya lampu terang minimarket hanya terlihat secercah, pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya. Karena ritme langkahnya mendadak kacau, hidung Ginko terantuk punggung Takasugi, _cup_ eskrim di tangan kirinya hampir jatuh kalau tangan Takasugi entah darimana dengan sigap menyangganya.

"…Pakaianmu lagi-lagi terlalu terbuka," ucap Takasugi setelah Ginko berhasil mengatur sengal napasnya.

"Hah?"

Takasugi menunjuk ke celana pendek yang dikenakan Ginko, hampir tiga puluh senti di atas lutut. Tidak ada apapun lagi yang berperan menutup kakinya kecuali sandal. Jaket berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan aksen biru pucat di kantung bawahnya juga hanya menutup perutnya, sementara _tanktop_ nya yang berwarna hitam tampak menyembul, memperlihatkan garis bentuk dadanya.

Ginko mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Toh ini udah malam, kan? Tadi sih, rencananya aku mau pakai celana dan _tanktop_ ini buat tidur."

"Rok seragammu juga dipendekkan. Akhir-akhir ini kamu juga nggak pakai _vest_ , padahal tahu sendiri kamu gampang keringatan," sahut Takasugi lugas.

Ginko terdiam, tangannya bergerak gelisah, namun Takasugi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu lagi berusaha menarik perhatiannya siapa, sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan? Lepas—" Ginko menyentakkan tangannya, namun cengkeraman tangan Takasugi malah semakin erat. Ginko menghela napas. "Belakangan ini panas banget. Kamu tahu jelas aku nggak kuat panas, kan—"

"Kamu mau aku minta maaf? Oke."

Ginko terenyak.

"Hah? Takasugi Shinsuke- _sama_ —apa tadi? Minta maaf? Eh, coba diulangin, dong, aku mau rekam, nih. Yang tulus lagi coba ngomongnya—"

"Terlepas dari masalah PMS, kamu sekarang jadi galak banget. Apalagi kalau kita cuma berdua. Ada apa, sih?"

"…"

"Ginko."

"…"

"Gin- _chan_."

"…Kenapa kamu masih jomblo, sih?"

"Ngaca—"

"Kan, kamu udah punya cewek yang kamu suka. Kenapa enggak langsung ditembak, sih?"

Keheningan menyusul. Perlahan, Takasugi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hampir sama pelannya, Ginko mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku takut ditolak," seolah sengaja memecahkan keheningan, Takasugi mengatakannya keras-keras. Atau mungkin terdengar keras karena mereka berdua sama-sama diam? Padahal di atas jembatan penyeberangan seperti ini, bahkan suara teriakan sekalipun jelas akan teredam lalu-lalang kendaraan yang seolah tidak akan berhenti.

Ginko memandang Takasugi dengan menghina sebelum menyahut, "Siapa coba yang akan menolakmu?"

"Aku benar-benar suka dia. Wajar, kan, kalau ada pikiran negatif kayak gitu."

Ginko melengos, "Tinggalin, cari yang baru. Apa susahnya, sih?"

Takasugi menggeleng, "Soalnya cewek ini benar-benar nggak tergantikan, sih."

"Idih, sok puitisnya gagal banget, sih."

"Bodo, ah."

Ginko menyeringai, mencubit pipi Takasugi keras-keras sampai pemuda berambut ungu berantakan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, sialan—"

"Mukamu nyeremin, sih! Belajar senyum dulu, deh. Pasti nggak ada yang nggak bakal luluh."

"Berisik," Takasugi mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena bekas cubitan Ginko. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong, Takasugi berjalan santai mendahului Ginko.

"Terus, terus? Siapa cewek yang kamu taksir, Takasugi- _kun_? Kelas kita? Sekolah kita? Ah, cewek rambut merah dari Yato High, itu, ya?"

"Cewek suka banget ngegosip ginian, ya."

"Terlepas dari cewek atau bukan, sebagai temanmu sejak lahir, aku penasaran, dong."

"Hmm."

"'hmm' doang? Garing banget, yakin," Jengkel, Ginko menendang-nendang beberapa kerikil. Sebutir menggelinding agak jauh, ia menyepak balik untuk mengembalikannya ke kerumunan kerikil yang menjadi bulan-bulanan kakinya.

"Oi, jangan ke pinggir-pinggir, bodoh."

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Takasugi yang kini berada di belakangnya, Ginko tetap asyik menggiring kerikil-kerikil itu, walau perlahan jumlahnya berkurang hingga hanya tersisa satu yang paling nyaman untuk ditendangi kakinya yang hanya terbalut sandal.

"Tumben malam ini kamu enggak mageran."

"Kamu juga tumbenan malam ini banyak omong," Ginko menanggapi dengan santai, masih sibuk menggiring kerikil. "Eh, Takasugi—"

Namun perkataannya terputus saat dilihatnya Takasugi berdiri lebih dari sepuluh langkah di belakangnya, dengan tatapan terfokus pada layar _smartphone_. Ginko cemberut, lalu berbalik arah, meninggalkan kerikilnya. "Takasugi- _kun_!"

"Hmm," sahut Takasugi sekenanya, dengan mata dan kaki masih terpancang di tempat.

Kebiasaan buruk Takasugi nomor seratus sekian; sekali menyalakan _smartphone_ , akan susah melepaskan otaknya dari situ, bahkan oleh ayahnya sekalipun.

"Ngelihatin apa, sih?" tanya Ginko, berkacak pinggang di hadapan Takasugi.

"Biasanya jugakamukalaubawa _smartphone_ gimana," hampir menjawabnya dalam satu gumaman, Takasugi masih asyik memencet-mencet layar berwarna putih di hadapannya.

Kesal, Ginko menjulurkan tangan, meraih _smartphone_ itu. Takasugi kaget, mendadak ada empat jari yang menghalangi layarnya. "Ginko, apa-apaan—"

Ginko menyeringai, "Lagi buka situs mesum, ya? Jijik banget, sih, di tengah jalan gini sangean,"

Takasugi menautkan alis, wajahnya mengeras mendengarnya, lalu ia menukas tajam, "Mana mungkin, bego. Lagipula kan kamu disini—"

"Itu tahu!" Ginko mengacungkan telunjuknya ke pangkal hidung Takasugi. "Kalau aku disini, nggak usah asyik sendiri kenapa, sih, Takasugi- _kun_?"

"Ogah banget kalau mendadak ntar aku jadi sasaran PMS-mu lagi," ngotot, Takasugi menarik _smartphone_ nya, namun Ginko masih mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. "Lepas. Kalau layarnya retak gegara tenaga kulimu itu aku jelas maksa kamu ganti."

"Kalau orang lihat dari jauh, aku kayak jalan sendiri, lho! Nggak apa-apa nanti Gin- _chan_ yang imut ini digodain om-om nggak jelas?"

"Paling Cuma om-om katarak yang habis digugat cerai yang mau godain kamu," jawab Takasugi dengan pedas, menarik _smartphone_ nya. "Ginko, ini di pinggir jalan, serius malu-maluin."

Tak mau kalah, Ginko menahan _smartphone_ itu sesaat sebelum melepaskannya—membuat efek tarikan Takasugi yang terlalu kuat menyebabkan kotak digital hitam itu justru tergelincir dari ujung jari Takasugi—

 _Oke, yang itu tidak diperhitungkan Ginko—_

Dan terjun bebas dari atas jembatan, melayang membentur aspal jalan dengan bunyi _KRAK_.

"Ah."

Keduanya membeku tiga detik.

 _PLETAK,_

"Sakit!"

"Kok kepalamu nggak ikutan retak sekalian, sih."

Ginko memanyunkan bibir, menahan makian yang sudah nyaris berada di ujung lidahnya. "Yang tadi itu enggak sengaja!"

Takasugi menghela napas, menggaruk kepalanya. Bergegas menuruni tangga jembatan penyeberangan, lantas memutar badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan, dengan kesal dilihatnya lalu-lalang kendaraan yang tidak putus-putus; untung tidak ada satupun yang menggilas benda eletronik mungil favoritnya, namun akan butuh kehati-hatian ekstra bila ingin mengambilnya kembali. Sempat terpikir ide gila di kepalanya, _pancing saja dari atas jembatan penyeberangan_. Tapi ia menghapus pemikiran ngawur itu dengan satu helaan napas panjang. Ia menjulurkan plastik eskrim itu pada Ginko sebelum berujar, "Pegangin dulu—"

Tapi yang diajak bicara justru sudah berada tiga langkah di depannya, celingukan sambil perlahan mengambil selangkah demi selangkah di jalan besar.

 _TIN_. _TIIN_.

"Ginko, goblok! Ngapain—balik sini, goblok!"

Tapi tangan Takasugi sudah tidak bisa mencapai jemari Ginko. Ia mendecakkan lidah kesal, namun yang dimaki justru bergerak lincah menyeberangi arus kendaraan yang tidak putus-putus, kurang dari selangkah lagi dari _smartphone_ yang tergeletak malang hampir di tengah jalan tersebut.

 _Sial sial sial sial—kacanya beneran pecah, aduh. Ngegantinya makan duit berapa, nih?!_

Pikiran panik mulai merayap di benak Ginko saat dilihatnya layar _anti spy_ hitam terpisah separuh beberapa belas senti jauhnya dari kotak 5 inci yang terkapar, belum dihitung beberapa ceceran kaca mungil yang mengelilingi lokasi gugurnya _smartphone_ Takasugi.

 _TIIN_.

Ginko berjongkok dan memungut sisa-sisa _smartphone_ malang itu secepat mungkin. Dibaliknya benda itu dengan cepat, dan saat dilihatnya slot tempat _chip_ kartu seluler terpasang kosong, dengan kalap ia meraba-raba sekitar, sebelum mobil lain memprotesnya yang terlihat nangkring dengam begitu nyaman di samping marka utama—

 _TIIIN._

—klakson yang terdengar terlalu dekat, sinar putih membutakan yang terlalu dekat—

" _GINKO!"_

Sebelum hangat dan warna merah membungkusnya, teriakan panik Takasugi adalah hal terakhir yang memenuhi kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Tenang, tenang, Ini belum _FIN_ kok wakakak micchan masih sayang nyawa kok (ngumpet di balik laptop)

Tadinya bingung mau dibikin satu sama keseluruhannya apa gimana, tapi yaa… akhirnya jadi satu chapter mandiri gini looolz maapkan yak, habis itu prolog udah makan words segini sendiri. Terus juga kalau di keseluruhan chapter ini, tokoh utamanya kan Ginko sama Takasugi. kalau nambahin _tag_ tokoh terlalu banyak, tuh… hmm, rasanya ribet ya www

Iya, Takasuginya OOC banget! Sampe pertengahan micchan mandek dan berulangkali re-read, makin yakin kalau yang micchan tulis itu bukan Takasugi tapi _who the fuck_ lol maafkan, ini mah minjem namanya doang dan bikin karakter baru yang sesuai dengan bayangan micchan demi membentuk cerita. Kaan, bikin Takasugi _seme_ itu mustahil banget (insert thug emot here).

Mana kayaknya ini Ginkonya jadi cabe menthel gini ya HAHAHA maafkan aku mba Haruka, toh kuyakin suaramu cocok bangetz dah meranin Ginko yang kayak gini *and micchan dibantai fansnya Ginko dan Tomatsu Haruka*

Anyway, ini prolog dari trilogi—atau berapalogi nanti jadinya gatau (HAHAHA GBLK) Switch. Chapter selanjutnya semoga segera menyusul, yak.

Cya real soon! 'v')/" 

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
